


Graduation

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [185]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Goodbyes, High School, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solara's leaving, but not without doing something a little cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation

Cellus couldn't help but to be a little sad as she watched all the seniors hugging and saying goodbye to those in the younger grades. She could see that some people were confessing, which she thought was sweet. Even Nitropack and Fireline, who had also graduated, were talking with her, Axle, Warpdrive, and Moonblast and giving some goodbyes. The only one that was missing was Solara... It wasn't surprising, since the girl was so popular that she was probably saying goodbye to a lot of people.   
  
Cellus wandered away from the group and attempted to look for Solara. She knew that this was bound to happen. They couldn't stay together in high school forever. Solara had to move on with her life and go to college... And it wasn't like she would be going to some far away school. She was just going to the University of Chicago, so she would be commuting from home...  
  
And they would still hang out on the weekends and still go over to each other's houses. It wasn't like they would never have time for each other! Solara promised her that they would still hang out and still be together and nothing would really change much...  
  
Still. She was going to miss seeing Solara every day at school. And eating lunch with her. And just hanging out with her in general. She still had Axle, Waprdrive, and Moonblast though. So it wasn't like she would be lonely... She was just going to miss Solara being at school with her.  
  
"You look blue."  
  
Cellus blinked and looked behind her, seeing Solara standing there with her diploma in hand. Her eyes widened when she saw that her uniform was all wrinkled and pulled and tired-looking, as if she had just gotten into a fight or something. Her shirt was ripped open, exposing her pink undershirt and all of her buttons were missing.  
  
"S-Solara?!" Cellus cried, rushing over to her. "Wh-What happened?! Did you-"  
  
"Oh, this?" She gestured to her uniform. She started chuckling when Cellus looked up at her with a worried expression. "Don't worry, I didn't get into any fights - a bunch of girls made a b-line for my uniform buttons and crap. One of them even got my vest and a bunch of them fought over it."  
  
Cellus's eyes widened. Primus... Solara certainly had some frightening fangirls. Well, at least Solara was okay...  
  
Suddenly, the taller woman held out her closed hand to her. Cellus blinked. What was she doing? "Solar-"  
  
"Hold out your hand."  
  
"H-Huh? My hand...?"  
  
"Yeah, your hand. Hold it out."  
  
She slowly nodded, holding her hand out to her as she was instructed. Solara's cheeks reddened a bit as she dropped something small into her palm before quickly pulling her hand away to rub the back of her neck. Cellus looked down at her hand, blinking when she saw a white button resting in her palm.  
  
"Um... what is-"  
  
"Well, you're... half-Japanese, don't you?" she said, a bit embarrassed.   
  
"... I am, but-"  
  
"That's my second button," Solara mumbled out, avoiding her gaze. Primus, she knew that simply reading manga wasn't exactly the best source material for a look at Japanese culture, but... She had wanted to at least give it a shot.   
  
It took Cellus a moment before she understood, her cheeks turning bright red. Right... Right, in Japan, after graduation, girls would ask for the second button on the uniform of the person they liked... She swallowed, a wave of happiness swelling inside of her chest. Primus, she loved Solara so much... And all Solara did was make her love her more.  
  
The older woman was caught off guard when Cellus just threw herself at her, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck and burying her face into her neck.   
  
"Ce-Cel-?!"  
  
"I love you," she whispered, feeling tears develop in her eyes. "I love you so much..."  
  
Solara's eyes widened, but she quickly hugged Cellus back just as tightly. Primus, just hearing those three words from her... It was enough for her to die happy. Solara loved Cellus so much and while it hurt to graduate and have it feel like she was leaving her behind, she still loved her dearly. And she would until the day she died.   
  
She pulled Cellus back and kissed her hard, her younger lover smiling a bit, not caring that other people were staring at them. Right... This wasn't the end of things. Solara loved her just as much as she did.  
  
Her second button and the kiss were just two of many things that proved that.


End file.
